Aspects of the present invention relate to operating systems executed by processors. More particularly, the present invention relates to interfacing with a user through an operating system to launch applications and open files.
A tag cloud is a visual representation of multiple objects, such as words, in a way that a weighted value associated with each object is visually apparent. Typically the weighted value associated with each object is represented in a tag cloud by the size and/or color of the object.
For most tag clouds presently used in the art, the weighted value associated with each object represents a metric of how frequently that object appears in a specific document. For example, a tag cloud can be generated for a website to provide a quick overview of the most commonly appearing words in the website. In this type of tag cloud, each of the commonly appearing words in the website is displayed, where the size or color of the font for each displayed word represents how often that word appears within the text of the website. Thus, the most frequently used words in the website may appear in the tag cloud with a large font size, where the less-frequently used words in the website may appear with a smaller font size.